


New Family

by PHILosophy97



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Omega Verse, Omega!Dan, Smut, alpha!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHILosophy97/pseuds/PHILosophy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan and Phil decide to finally have kits, there is a long procedure they must carry out.</p><p>Smut and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Family

**Author's Note:**

> So there's sorta a plot, but mostly smut.
> 
>  
> 
> My first ever smut writing, though I've read a few. I hope I do alright!

“Hello, darling, I'm home.”

Dan’s head perked up as his alpha entered the bedroom where he was kept, and he jumped up from his reading chair to take the alpha’s coat and kiss his cheek.

“How was the office?” Dan purred, moaning softly as Phil littered his neck with kisses.

“Dull, as always, I spent the whole time dreaming about what's to come,” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear. “I have so much planned. I also bought quite a few new things to experiment with, since this time we want kits.”

Dan’s eyes widened with joy, he loved it when Phil bought new toys. In the past they'd always been sure to use tricks to keep Dan from getting pregnant, but finally Phil got promoted once again and so they'd finally decided to start their family. Dan’s safety, however, had worried Phil as male omega pregnancies almost always resulted in a C-section or danger for the omega. Because of this, Phil had taken his omega into the doctor and learned just what to do to make everything smooth.

It had all started four months ago. Dan began taking medicine which over time had begun to change his body. His once smooth taint now was the location of a new tiny hole, which amazed him to no end. 

Then, two months ago, he’d started using tiny metal rods to start opening up the channel. Though at first it had hurt sticking the short metal rod up the unfamiliar channel (plus it had felt very cold) he'd grown used to the feeling of it poking around throughout the day. Plus it was so thin that he didn't notice it much, except at first. For the first few moments after he carefully pushed it in, it felt cold and foreign, but then he could almost forget about it, for now that his channel had grown a bit in length, it practically sucked up the rod.

Now, finally, this weekend they got to begin stretching it, plus increasing the lengths of the rods in order to further the channel. And then, in just a few months, Phil could safely fill Dan with his babies.

“Come, lay down and take off your pants,” Phil instructed. “Good boy… Oh you're so beautiful, it's lovely Dan. Now, I'm going to take the rod out, are you ready?”

Dan nodded, a soft smile on his face, so Phil gently reached into the crevice and felt around the moist space, eliciting gasps of pleasure from Dan, until he grasped the end of what he was looking for. He gently pulled the slick little rod out, placing it aside, before examine the slightly leaking hole and then nodding.

“Alright, now the next one the doctor said might hurt after a while. I don't want to hurt you Dan, are you sure you're ready?”

“I want our kits, Phil,” Dan murmured, blinking up at Phil with not quite innocent eyes, so Phil nodded.

“Alright,” Phil agreed, before standing and going over to the box by the door. He snatched the correct items, took a deep breath, and then came to again sit between his omega’s parted legs.

“Alright Dan, so like the doctor said, if we’re going to be safe, we need to open up your new vagina and trick your body a bit. Now, first thing we have to do it put on the ring, remember?” Phil held up a large cockring, and Dan swallowed, nodding. “Okay, not I have to loop the belt around your waist, like so.”

Phil tilted Dan’s narrow hips upward, looping a thing, soft, velvety belt around his waist, before fiddling with Dan’s balls, and then clipping the ring into place.

“This will remain for the rest of your pregnancy,” Phil reminded him. “The doctor said I should lock it, but you can keep from taking it off, right Dan?”

“Yes alpha,” Dan nodded dutifully, spreading his legs wider in anticipation.

“Alright, now this is the swelling plug,” Phil held up a small object that looked a bit like a bullet. “I will put it in, and by morning it’s start doing its job. Ready?”

Dan nodded, gasping slightly as Phil simply held the small object to the developing vagina, and Dan practically sucked it in where it almost disappeared.

“I hardly feel anything,” Dan frowned, yet Phil shook his head.

“You won't, baby, not until later tonight, or this morning. Now we should sleep, since I got home late. We’ll talk in the morning, goodnight.” And with that, Phil tossed off his suit and got into bed beside his omega, who curled up with his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil smiled at the small omega boy as he let out a happy sigh, his eyelids fluttering closed, a tiny smile painted on his angelic face. Phil curled a protective arm around him, make Dan giggle softly, snuggling up under Phil’s arm to fall asleep.

The next morning, at first Dan wasn't sure what woke him, except that he felt a bit odd. Had he fallen asleep with Phil inside him? But that didn't seem right, as it wasn't the correct hole that was aching. Oh it hurt, but it felt amazing!

Dan was suddenly jerked awake with a loud moan, rocking his hips desperately as wave after wave of pleasure swept his body. He moaned again, rutting blinding against the nearest thing he could, and then Phil was stirring, before jumping up worriedly.

“Are you alright?” He asked Dan, staring at the bucking, moaning omega, but when his eyes traveled downwards, they widened with understanding and awe.

Dan’s vagina was stretched to twice the size as it had been last night, fully plugged with a bright pink plug that was the size of three fingers. Dan rocked again, moaning as he humped Phil’s leg, and then one hand began to reach down toward his privates, but Phil caught it in time.

“No, mustn't touch,” Phil reminded him. “You have to keep that in until the rest of the day. No touching, Dan.”

“Alpha please!” Dan moaned, struggling suddenly. “Knot me, alpha please! Please alpha, mph, alpha please!”

Dan’s hand suddenly broke free from Phil’s grip, reaching down towards his stretched vagina, and Phil watched in amazement and Dan tried somehow to press the plug in further, his other hole leaking what seemed like gallons of slick, and his cock bulging.

“No touching,” Phil commanded again when Dan pressed against the plug again. “We can't tear muscle either, and go to quickly. Dan, no! Dan, the doctor told me I might have to restrain you, but I don't really, do I?”

“Alpha!” Dan whined, more slick running free, and Phil bit his lip as he stared at Dan’s other hole.

“Dan, I know the doctor said we wouldn't need it yet, but I need to plug the other one for now, okay? He said not to let too much slick escape your other hole or the vagina might not be properly lubricated. Now Dan, stay still!”

Dan whined at the command, but the deep seeded need to obey his alpha took over and Phil did as he was told, bucking slightly but forcing himself to stay still until Phil returned with a long butt plug, more of a dildo it was so long and wide, that first had an alpha knot, and then flared at one end . 

“Alright, ready? I'll need to also connect it to the belt so it doesn't slip out,” Phil murmured, before aligning the butt plug and pushing it in, causing Dan to moan as it pressed hard into his prostate. Phil pushed it hard several more times to make sure it was well seated, and grabbed a remote control and pressed hard on the up button. Dan let out a loud moan as the alpha knot began to fully swell and expand to almost twice its size, fully blocking any slick from escaping. Phil then firmly took the two strings attached to the flared end. He parted Dan’s checks to loop one through Dan’s crack and tied it tightly to the belt, before pulling the other one snugly over the swelling plug, up past the cockring, and then tied it to the belt. 

“There,” Phil declared. “That’ll keep the swelling plug secure as well, and you won't be able to touch anything with that being tied in the back. Now I won't have to restrain you, I hope. Does it hurt terribly Dan?”

“Alpha!” Dan whined simply, bucking again. “The- the plug, it- it’s against it! It's against the place!”

“Oh, yes I know,” Phil sighed. “It's the special one, with the curled end. It's supposed to hit your prostate, to make sure you're aroused so lots of juices can go to your new vagina so you don't tear anything there. I'm sorry Dan, but you can take the swelling plug out at… At four o’clock this afternoon. Then you get a two hour break before we measure the hole and then determine which to put in next. Now come on, we need to get breakfast.”

Phil pulled Dan to his feet, but the omega’s legs almost buckled as the butt plug slammed into his prostate and the swelling plug send a river of pain and pleasure over him.

“Come on, you'll need to learn to walk with them in,” Phil instructed, before pulling the limping omega out to the kitchen. He then gently pushed Dan into a chair, which made him yowel.

“The-the plug, it-it-” Dan whimpered, staring up at Phil with tear-filled eyes.

“I know, whenever you sit it’ll get pushed in, but we had to leave the furling end sticking out of your hole, that's what the doctor said, it keeps anything from leaking,” Phil reminded Dan, before placing a bowl of hot cereal before him and telling him to eat. Dan shifted slightly in his chair, which sent ribbons of pain and pleasure through him as the plug in his ass shifted again and knocked around. Phil sent a sympathetic glance at Dan, before beginning to eat.

That afternoon, Phil walked Dan around the house for a full hour, the omega crying softly and almost falling as he was so turned on, and wasn't used to things plugging all his orifices. After an hour, Phil decided Dan had had a good practice, and he let the omega lay in bed, panting and softly crying. Finally, and three, Phil noticed that Dan’s pants had subsided, so he set his book aside and approached the bed. 

“Are you awake?” Phil whispered, watching as Dan nodded, eyes fluttering open.

“When I don't move, the plug doesn't hurt so much, since it just stays against the place, and doesn't hit it,” Dan murmured softly, swallowing hard. “And the other on doesn't hurt so much now, alpha. I think my new hole is getting used to it, alpha. It almost feels kinda nice. Can you lay with me? I love you alpha.”

Phil nodded gently, curling up beside his omega, smiling as the small boy snuggled close, his breaths soft. It was around four o’clock that Phil realized Dan had fallen asleep, and he felt terribly guilty, but he shook him the moment the clock his four.

“Alpha?” Dan murmured, blinking at Phil with wide chocolate eyes, and Phil kissed his forehead.

“Time to measure it,” Phil murmured gently, hurrying over to the box and coming back with a couple objects. The first confused Dan as Phil began to strap his legs into it. “This is a sling, it’ll hold your legs up while I measure you,” Phil explained. Indeed, it held Dan’s legs in the air as Phil I strapped the front string and reached in to slowly work the swelling plug out. It came out with a soft ‘pop’ and Dan exhaled as his hole pulsed, the muscles working suddenly as if trying to pull something into their now open cavity.

“Hm, still only 6.35 centimeters, or 2.5 inches as our Doctor likes to say. It needs to be at least 10 centimeters, though, from swelling plugs, and then it’ll need to be more than 13 centimeters to accommodate my knot, so we have a bit of a way to go, Dan. I do think we can put in the first, shortest dildo, though. We’ll give it two hours and see you you're doing.”

Dan spent the whole two hours curled up with his head against Phil’s chest, and at the end of the rest, Phil looped the sling back on and saw that the hole had shrunk back down into looking smaller again, though it was still larger than last night.

“Okay, Dan, I’m putting in the smallest dildo. It might hurt a bit at first, but it's not too flared, don't worry.”

With that, Phil retrieved the blue dildo and pushed it in, Dan making delicious little noises of pleasure. Phil looping the string from the first dildo through the hole in the second, tied it again to the belt, and then hurried to get dinner. He allowed Dan to have dinner in bed that night, before they curled up and went to sleep.

***

Two weeks had now passed, alternating between the small swelling plug and the small dildo, until just a few days ago when Phil had first tried the big swelling plug. It had made daily life nearly impossible for Dan, but it was making great progress as Dan’s hole was now nearly stretched twice its original size. They only had two centimetres to go now.

Yesterday Phil had taken Dan into the doctor, who had stuck a tube up Dan’s leaking vagina until he hit the cervix, and though he said it was almost wide enough, it was not long enough, and he questioned if Phil had been pushing the objects in very hard.

“I don't want to hurt him,” Phil spoke nervously.

“You won't, but unless you push them in further to grow the canal, he won't be able to pass hits through,” the doctor had said. “Also, his breasts are not changing, so you'll need to add the extra tools I gave you early on. Use the longest object to open up the canal, as well as the other tools I first showed you. The chair is also needed now. Also, have you been taking your omega into public?”

When Phil answered that he hadn't, because of Dan’s crazy hormones, the doctor warned that Dan needed to be taken out so he could get used to wearing the supplies in public, for even after he was fully stretched and his breasts had grown, it would be a couple more months before the doctor could deem him safe to bear children.

And so, this night, Phil planned to take Dan out to dinner as a reward, but first they had a long day ahead of them.

“Good morning,” Phil murmured, nudging Dan and kissing his forehead. Dan awoke with a gentle yawn, blushing and snuggling closer.

“Good morning, alpha,” Dan murmured into Phil’s neck. “I'm sleepy.”

“I know darling,” Phil smiled, ruffling the boy’s hair. “But we have several more tools to use today. But, as a reward, I'll take you out for food, anywhere you like, okay darling?”

Dan’s face lit up as Phil strapped him into the string and checked to make sure the butt plug was again secure. He then slipped the swelling plug out, and then reached down to pull Dan up into a sitting position.

“Since your breasts haven't grown enough, we have something different,” Phil smiled gently, before hurrying away and returning with two strange clips with a chain connecting them.

“What's that, alpha?” Dan stared, looking nervous. “I'm frightened.”

“It’ll help you with growth and stimulation. Here, take your shirt off darling,” Phil murmured. He watched as Dan took off his shirt to reveal already slightly bumping breasts and puckered nipples, but they weren't close to heavy enough for an omega who'll bear children.

“It'll hurt at first, I'm sorry,” Phil murmured, before pressed one clip to Dan’s right nipple, and then screwing the clip until it was snug, and Dan cried out, tearing filling his wide chocolate eyes. Phil screwed the other one on, before gently tugging the chain, and the nodding.

“They hurt me, alpha,” Dan murmured, head sagging, but Phil simply kissed his forehead gently.

“I know, sweet one, I know,” Phil murmured, before helping Dan stand. He lead him out of the room to the chair that sat in the corner these days, and Dan’s eyes widened worriedly. The chair was made of metal and it had a 6 inch object that stuck straight up in the center of the chair which had the capability of up and down movement when turned on with up to seven inches of penetration, though the doctor recommend only issuing six inches for Dan.

“I'm using that now?” Dan cried softly, and Phil nodded.

“It'll be okay,” Phil promised. “This is mostly just for elongating. Now come on, sweet one, stand on it, good boy. Now here, let me line you up, alright, now sit.”

Dan slowly lowered himself onto the object, sobbing softly at the long, foreign object penetrating him. He almost tried to move, but then remembered that since he was sitting on it, it was practically skewering him, and any movement would simply result in it hitting things inside of him. Phil suddenly lowered the top part of the chair which held Dan in place, and the screwed it shut, pushing Dan hard into the chair which caused the plug sticking out of his ass to push hard upwards, making Dan cry out. 

Phil then attached two strange objects to the nipple clamps, and the clamps suddenly began to pulse around Dan’s nipples, squeezing, letting go, and squeezing again. Dan let out several cries almost shooting backwards but the chair held him in place as the two objects shifted inside him, hitting his prostate and now developed Gspot. 

Then, Phil lifted aside Dan’s balls and pulled out another string which attached to the cock ring and held them up in the air. A small fitted object then came up to rest on Dan’s now developed clitoris, and Phil tied it in place with a sting to the belt. Then he pressed a button and the object pressed under Dan’s balls began fondling his clittoris, making him weep with overstimulation.

“Good job, my angel, my darling one,” Phil pressed kisses to Dan’s neck. “You're doing so well, sweet one. You're doing beautifully. You're doing so, so we'll. I'm so proud of you.”

Dan glowed with the praises, as being praised by one’s alpha is the highest goal, but he let out a cry as Phil pressed another button which turned on the object inside his vagina, which began fucking him with long hard strokes.

“You're to stay here until four this afternoon, and then you get a two hour break before the big dildo, and then we’ll go out for dinner,” Phil promised, pressing kisses to Dan’s temple. “What a good omega you are. You're the most wonderful omega ever. You're beautiful and wonderful, so willing to please, such a good omega.”

Dan sobbed softly, arms pulling Phil close, but too submissive to argue. Dan remained in the chair, panting and crying until four, at which point Phil disconnected everything and took everything off, except the nipple clamps, and he carried the exhausted omega back to bed where they cuddled for two hours. Dan had finally fallen into an angelic looking sleep, his tear clumped eyelashes fallen shut against pale, pristine cheeks when the clock struck six.

“Wake up, darling,” Phil shook him gently. “It’s time for the dildo, and then I'll help you look ready for dinner.”

Once again putting on the sling, he retrieved a huge black dildo that made Dan’s eyes widen.

“I know, it looks scary,” Phil murmured gently. “But the doctor says we have to use it. I won't be taking it out until tomorrow afternoon, okay? Don't worry, though, this should get almost to the final stretch, and it'll also help with length. Ready, sweetheart?”

Dan swallowed, but nodded, and then Phil was pushing the huge thing into Dan’s developing vagina. He let out a series of whimpers, and Phil bit his lip.

“It won't all go in,” Phil sighed. “But that's okay, I'll tie in, and by the end of sitting on it tonight, I'm sure it’ll go in all the way. Now, remember you need to wear the special dress. It's the short velvet one we bought that has special ties and the shrinking spandex that closes over everything to make sure it doesn't fall out.”

“The nipple clamps will show through! The top part is so tight!” Dan cried out, mortified, but Phil simply pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“They're meant to, darling,” he murmured. “It's a sign of pride, that you're preparing your breasts for a kit. Now here, pull it over, and I'll fix the spandex like so… And here’s the remote.”

“It's tight!” Dan whined, but Phil simply nodded.

“Yes Dan, you look so lovely… I want to make love right now, it's sorry we must wait. You're so beautiful, Dan, I love you,” Phil wrapped a protective arm around the slim omega, who's embarrassments were immediately wiped away. After all, no omega could possibly be ashamed when they're alpha is so lovely and near.

“Come on,” Phil murmured protectively. The car ride sent many whimpers out of Dan as each bump sent shockwaves through his vagina. Dinner, though, was worse.

Dan chose a fancy place, and it seemed well until he sat on the wooden chair they provided for omegas, and the dildo pressed hard into his vagina, making him whimper loudly.

“Stretching him, sir?” The alpha server nodded knowingly. “My brother just had that procedure, he was turned on for months. Looks like you've got a pretty little omega, yourself, probably doesn't need too much stretching. One as pretty as him probably already had a huge pussy, if you know what I mean. Probably wet and leaking all the time, even now I can smell his delicious juices.”

“I'd thank you not to speak as such about my omega or we’ll leave,” Phil spat, causing the other alpha to frown and sniff before moving on. 

“I'm so sorry, Dan,” Phil pressed a kiss to Dan’s knuckle, but Dan could only whimper as the dildo pressed further in.

That night, Dan could hardly sleep, what with his vagina still pulsing and his nipples aching from the clamps they couldn't remove until morning, however the soft sound of Phil’s heart beat as Dan leaned on his chest lulled him into peace.

***

“Good morning, my darling angel.”

Dan yanked softly, snuggling close to his alpha’s warmth, and he giggled as Phil cupped one of his now large breasts to measure it.

“You've developed so beautifully,” Phil murmured softly, gently kissing the sleepy omega, who's eyes blinked open to smile at Phil.

“Thank you,” Dan spoke. “For making me perfect for you alpha.”

“Thank you for saying you'll have my kits,” Phil kissed the top of Dan’s head. “I think finally you're ready. We’ll just go to the doctors this last time, and then I think tonight's the night. Here, I'll need to take out the swelling plug and put in the dildo, okay sweet one?”

Phil withdrew the large swelling plug, and then gently pushed the dildo up and up until Dan almost swallowed it whole, leaving only a bit sticking out the end, which was used to tie it in place. Phil then kissed Dan gently, before pulling him up and wrapping a secure arm around his waist.

“Get dressed, angel bear,” Phil murmured gently, watching as Dan retrieved a tight fitting dress and pulled it on, his now immense breasts filling the space which before had set flat against his chest. He traced one in awe, giggling as it tickled, before looking up at Phil with sparkling eyes.

“Okay, come on, you,” Phil chuckled, leading Dan out to the car. When the arrived at the doctor, he measured Dan’s hole and breasts, making Dan whimper and reach out to hold Phil close.

“He won't hurt you,” Phil promised softly.

“But I only want you in there,” Dan murmured, sounding defeated. Phil clucked sympathetically, kissing Dan’s temple, and then it was over.

“Very well done, Dan is now a fully fertile omega. He may bear kits at anytime,” the doctor smiled. “Congratulations Phil.”

“Thank you,” Phil smiled proudly. “And congratulations to Dan, he went through it all, didn't you angel?”

Dan blushed, hiding his head in Phil’s neck, and Phil kissed him, before sweeping him into his arms and carrying him to the car.

“Tonight,” Phil promised gently.

That night, Phil took the dildo out of Dan, and they waited two hours before Phil examined the omega. The vagina had shrunk down a bit, so Phil declared that Dan was ready.

“I had the special plug to keep everything inside after I give you my seed,” Phil murmured gently. “And finally after this we get to take out the butt plug once and for all!”

“This one?” Dan asked timidly, pointing to the cockring, yet Phil shook his head sadly.

“No, sweet one, not until the kits are born. Now, you're ready, yet?”

“Yes alpha, always ready for you,” Dan blinked innocently, and Phil smiled. He laid down beside Dan, gently fondling his now full breasts, before slipping himself inside Dan and very gently pumping, making Dan moan loudly.

“You're going to be beautiful with our kits,” Phil murmured in his ear. “You will swell, and be lovely. You are the best omega in the world Dan. So beautiful, so willing, I love you bear.”

Dan moaned as he climaxed, and moments later he felt something warm leak into him, and then Phil’s knot expanded. They laid in each other's arms for several hours, before Phil felt his knot going down. He grabbed the plug and held it up, watching as Dan’s hole eagerly took it into place, and Phil stroked Dan’s hair.

“Now you have our kits inside of you,” Phil murmured gently, kissing Dan. “I'm so proud, angel  
love. You're the best omega, the most wonderful, I love you so much.”

Dan sighed softly, snuggling close as his eyes drifted closed. He wondered if he'd ever take the cockring off, after all, they'd likely have another litter of kits after this one. He wouldn't mind if he never did, though. He was Phil’s to love and command, forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment thoughts and maybe I'll add more about their family and whatnot.


End file.
